Movement
by Marie.McChee
Summary: Renesmee had no memory of Jacob Black and how he helped save her life. She only knew what her family would tell her. Now Renesmee is older and looking for love. What happens when Renesemee sees Jacob for the first time in seven years? R/R
1. Preface

**Preface**

Love is defined as a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. As I read the definition it made me wonder. I love my family, but as I read on it stated another form of love a sexual desire as the book described it and I knew there was more to love then what I had always believed, or taught to believe.

I never thought I would find this kind of love, the kind of love that is described in famous romances, from Anthony and Cleopatra to Romeo and Juliet and now Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

I craved it, hunted it, and I never thought I could find it.

I knew I was loved very much since the day I was born, and I never took that for granted. I loved my family with everything that I was. I would die for them as they would for me. It just saddened me knowing they had all found their soul mate and I didn't know if I ever would. Everyone had there other half. They were whole when I was so incomplete. .

When was it going to be my turn? Yes I was young, only seven, but I had the body and mind of a young woman. I wanted to be held the way my mother and father held each other for what seemed like every second of the day. I wanted to be looked at the way my grandfather looked at the grandmother every time she stepped into the room. I wanted the passion my Aunt Rose had for my Uncle Emmet knowing they couldn't keep their hands of each other behind closed doors. And I wanted the sweet kindness my uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice had towards each other. You could see it in their eyes and there touch when ever they were together...

I wanted it all and I always believed I would never find it.

Who knew it was all about to change.

I didn't…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moving

As I sat up, I caught the delightful aroma of bacon, eggs and cinnamon. I loved mornings where I could smell breakfast as it was being prepared. It seemed to be the only thing that got me out of bed so quickly.

As I got out of bed, I looked around the room at all the boxes and remembered. We were moving today. To anyone else it would seem so insignificant, but for me, this move meant I was finally going to be part of the human world, as my family put it. I was going to meet people, make friends and maybe even fall in love.

To explain things a little better, my mother is Bella Cullen, formally Bella Swan and my father is the dashing Edward Cullen. We were living with my Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet, and of course Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. And well, we were all vampires, except I was only half. My mother had conceived me after marrying my father, while still human. She nearly died having me so my father turned her into a vampire to save her life.

There were a series of life changing events that happened after I was born. It had something to do with the Volturi, Jacob Black and my family working with werewolves. I don't quite know what happened and no one was willing to tell me.

After that day my family decided it was best to leave Forks, and we moved to Sitka, Alaska.

Now seven years have passed and I have grown to what we figured was the age of 16, and we were moving back to the little town of Forks.

The sudden rumble of my stomach brought me back to reality and reminded me of how hungry I was. I quickly got dressed, throwing on sweats and a t-shirt, and headed downstairs.

As I got to the bottom of the steps I saw my mother cooking. She was always as beautiful as she was graceful gliding around the kitchen. It never seemed to amaze me how wonderful her cooking smelled. For someone who never ate human food, she was one of the best cooks in the house. In fact everyone seemed to be good cooks, but I guess they had to learn if they were going to have a half human around the house.

"Morning mom" I said as I kissed her on her cold cheek, one of the many traits that came with being a vampire. While everyone in my family felt ice cold to the touch, I always ran at a temp. of 108.

"Good morning baby! How did you sleep?"

"Good!" I lied, trying to avoid eye contact.

Nights were brutal. It was hard falling asleep and once I did, I would be waken up by some horrible or embarrassing nightmare. There was always so much on my mind. My thoughts would force me to toss and turn, regardless of how tired I was.

She looked at me as though she knew I just lied to her. I changed the subject as fast as I could. Hopefully she wouldn't notice my eagerness to talk about something else.

"So what time are we leaving" I asked, trying to throw her off.

"I want us all to be on the road by noon," my father announced as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning daddy!"

"Good morning sweetie," he said as he kissed me on my forehead. Then making his way to my mother and kissing her.

"Can't you guys get a room?"

"Renesmee, don't you worry about us!!" my mother said with a smile on her face. "One of these days you'll understand."

_I doubt_ _it_, I thought to myself. I was never going to find anyone to love me. I was a freak. I didn't belong to vampires or humans. I was alone, stuck in the middle of both worlds.

"Sweetie please don't think like that," my father said. "Come sit at the table. You need to eat something before we go."

"Why do you always do that?" I demanded with bitter tone. I hated when he read my mind. It was hard enough feeling so different and lonely. Now I had my father hearing my every thought and desire. It was embarrassing.

"I'm sorry sweetie!" he said, as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. "It's so hard not to listen to you when you're screaming your thoughts."

"Edward my love, let's not make this any harder on our daughter then it has to be. Try and listen a little less and don't comment on everything she's thinking."

_Thank you_, I mouthed to my mother.

_Your Welcome_, She mouthed back with a sweet apologetic smile on her face.

"Good Morning Renesmee!" Rosalie said as she came into the kitchen, kissing me in the same spot my father had. "Are we going to be leaving soon?" she asked my father.

"At noon," he said not really paying attention to her. He was too busy mapping out our course of travel.

"Hey squirt!" Emmet said as he tousled my hair. He always felt the need to annoy me somehow. Truth be told, it didn't really bug me. I just pretended it did, for his sake.

"Emmet leave her be, she needs to finish eating," Rosalie said, as she place a small plate of cinnamon rolls in front of me. Rosalie has always been very protective of me and when she told Emmet to stop teasing me, he stopped, but to only start up again as soon as she left the room.

"Rosalie, where are Carlisle and Esme?" my father asked still looking down at his map.

"They already left. Esme wanted to have the house ready by the time we got there."

"Ok, so where are….." he started to say just as Alice and Jasper appear in the room.

Speed was another trait that came with being a vampire, along with all our senses being magnified 100 times, if not more. I had all the advantages of a vampire, with almost none of the disadvantages. I sometimes had to hunt with my family, but only when I had a thirst for blood, but my family was different. We never fed on human blood. Our diet consisted of only animal blood. The taste took some time to get use to, but it worked for us. I didn't need blood as much as the rest of my family, so I felt a little lucky in that department.

"Did you need me?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we need to get things packed in the truck. Do you and Jasper mind getting started?"

"No not at all. We'll be done in a jiffy. Good morning cutie!" she said, as Jasper winked at me with a smile across his face.

All I could do is smile back at him. It was always such a pleasant surprise when ever Jasper would smile. He was one of the kindest vampires I have ever known, but he had a tough, mean looking exterior that seemed to scare people.

I saw my father try to hide a smile, and I knew he was listening to my thoughts again.

_I thought you were going to try,_ I thought to myself, knowing he would hear me.

I suddenly heard a voice in my head, "_I am trying sweetie, but it was just funny_." I jumped out of my seat with a shocked expression on my face and it forced everyone, but my dad to crouch in a predatory position.

"What's wrong baby?" my mother asked with her teethed bared, ready to protect me from whatever danger she thought was approaching.

"How did you do that?" I yelled, pointing my shaking finger at my father.

"How did he do what?" my mother asked standing up straight, as everyone followed her posture.

"Dad spoke to me in my mind, one minute I was thinking something so he could hear me and the next he answered."

My mother looked at my father with bewildered eyes, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I wasn't sure it would work. I just thought if Renesmee could project her thoughts maybe she might be able to receive them too. I guess it works." he said looking so proud of his discovery.

"I don't like this Edward. Now you're using telepathy to speak to our daughter. I can't see any good coming from this."

I wasn't so sure about this either, but it was kind of cool. I had a new power. Well it only worked with my father for now.

My father and I looked at each other and smiled. We knew the only reason my mom didn't like it was because she didn't want us keeping secrets from her.

"Don't worry my love," my father said as he hugged her. "I promise we'll use it wisely. Think of it as a good thing, now we can say things without worrying about other people finding out our secret."

"That's what I'm afraid," she said with a little smirk on her face.

I realized everyone was still in the kitchen. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were all a bit confused.

"Dad and I can talk using telepathy." I announced.

"Why didn't I see that coming," Alice said as her and Jasper left the room.

Poor Alice she prided herself on knowing the future, and when she couldn't see things happening she was a little hard on herself.

"Wow, this is going to be interesting!!" a big laughing voice said behind me.

"Emmet, why do you have to do that," Rosalie asked, while elbowing him on his side. It's always funny watching those two argue. It was a known fact that no matter how many times they argued Rosalie always won.

"That's great Renesmee! Your powers are growing." she said while giving me a big hug. "Emmet and I should help pack so we can get going."

"Thank You Aunt Rosalie," I said as we hugged and they were off.

My guess was that they would be done loading the truck by the time I showered and changed my clothes.

"Baby, you should go get ready now. I'll pack a lunch, and a few snacks for the road."

"Ok mom. Pack something good," I yelled running up the stairs.

I did love human food. I always felt like my human hunger was a little inconvenient at times considering I was the only one that ate, but my mother and father seemed to like cooking and shopping for me. Still, it did make me feel bad at time.

As I got in the shower, excitement started to build inside of me. I started thinking about the friends I wanted to make, the dances, boys, dating; I was going to be a normal teenage girl. Well, kind of!! I was actually going to high school, even though my intelligence was way beyond high school level, but I wasn't going for the education. I wanted the high school experience for myself, as did my mother and father.

As the warm water ran over my head, I suddenly realized I was going to get the chance to find out what happed in Forks before we moved. I knew I wasn't going to get very much help from my family, but it was going to be easier for me to find out on my own.

With that on my mind I jumped out of the shower and went to my room. As I walked in it was completely empty, except for the neatly folded pile if clothes and a pair of shoes sitting on the floor. My guess it was for me.

"Thanks Alice," I yelled knowing she would hear me. I loved her flair for fashion.

I got dressed putting on skinny jeans and a pink tank top, with matching pink boots. Alice is always the trendy one. I headed downstairs and looked around the house one last time.

Everyone was already in their cars, waiting for me.

"Let's go Renesmee."

"I'm coming dad."

I grabbed my jacket hanging on the banister, ran out the door and jumped in the car. I turned in my seat and watched as our little home slowly faded into the horizon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Hunt**

The anticipation was building, as we passed in and out of cities. After driving for almost 1144 miles, 6 days non stop, I was beginning to get restless. We only stopped for bathroom breaks and food for me. I was starting to get a tingling sensation in my legs and then they went numb. I tried to reposition myself, hoping to feel my legs again. I didn't want to stop when we were so close to Forks, but I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dad, can we pull over for a sec." I asked with a look of discomfort on my face.

"Sure sweetie!"

We pulled onto the side of the road and I hopped out of the car, stretching my legs as I walked along the edge of the forest. I watched as the towering trees swayed in the wind. There was a sweet scent of pine and moss in the air, and I heard the deer running through the forest. As I enjoyed all of my surrounding, I realized I was ready to go.

I got back in the car and nodded to my father letting him know I was ready to go and we were on the road again.

_Come on_, I thought to myself as I looked out the car window with my chin resting in my hand. I felt like a child asking; are we there yet? over and over again. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw my father's eyes watching me as he quietly laughed to himself. I rolled my eyes and slowly repositioned myself.

The scenery was beautiful as we passed through the forest filled with wild life. I caught a glimpse of the deer running through the forest, jumping gracefully over the fallen tree stumps. As I watched them running as fast as my father was driving, I could hear their hearts beating, pumping their blood through their veins. My mouth started salivating!!

_Dad I think I'm getting thirsty_, I thought to myself not wanting anyone else to hear me.

_Sweetie we can't hunt yet_, he said using our newly discovered power, _you can hunt as soon as we get home._

_I don't know if I can wait that long!!_

_You have to sweetie. We'll be there in less than an hour_, he said as he winked at me through the rear view mirror.

_Ok, I can try_, I replied with a discouraged look on my face.

My thirst was so unbearable. My hands started to feel a little shaky and my head was starting to hurt. I can do this I told myself. It has never been this bad; I use to go months without hunting.

I tried thinking about things I would get to do in Forks, to distract me from how thirsty I was. It wasn't really working until I saw a sign on the side of the road.

WELCOME TO FORKS

"Yeah!!" I squealed in my seat.

"Baby!!" my mother said covering her ears.

"Sorry mom," I said as I leaned over the seat to kiss her cheek.

"I think our daughter is actually happy, my love," my mother said to my father as she grabbed his hand.

My father looked at her and nodded as he lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed it.

I was happy and my father already knew it. I wasn't going to be the freak that hid in the house. It was time for me to be myself. Well kind of!!

The car suddenly turned onto a hidden road and the other cars and truck followed. As we drove up to a big beautiful house, I saw my grandma and grandpa standing on the porch welcoming us home. I jumped out of the car before my father could make a complete stop, and ran throwing my arms around my grandpa.

"I missed you Charlisle" I said hugging him.

"I missed you to Renesmee" he said as he kissed my forehead

I heard a little cough behind him and soon realized my grandma was behind him.

"Oh, Esme! Your house is beautiful."

I released Charlisle and went to Esme, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug. I always felt I had to be a little softer when it came to Esme. She was so sweet and dainty. I was afraid I would break her if I was to rough, even though she was as hard as a rock.

"Hi sweetie" she said in bell like tone. "I have the house all ready for you. Come in and I'll give you a tour."

"Esme is it ok if I get a tour later. I want to take care of a few things first." I was hoping she would assume I had human needs to take care of.

"That's fine sweetie!! I'll tell everyone to start unloading the truck. Go take care of yourself." She said with a smile.

"Thank You Esme"

I didn't want to wait for everyone else to hunt. I was so thirsty and I couldn't wait any longer. My father did say I had to wait till we got to our new home and we were here, so I'm sure it would be ok for me to go. With that decision I was off.

I ran through the woods, letting the wind blow through my hair. The smell of the forest was similar to our stop on the side of the road. It smelled cleaner, sweeter than any other forest I hunted in. I stopped for a second to look around and get familiar with my surroundings, noticing every tree marking and stump sitting on the forest floor. After trying to remember my path, I continued through the forest running faster as I went, until I heard a sound coming from my right.

I was sure it was the tiny foot steps of a deer walking along the forest floor. I came to a quick halt and crouched down. I listened as I slowly followed the sound of moss and dirt being shifted under the deer's hoofs. My foot steps were light and almost none existent as I slowly approached my prey. As the deer finally came into view, I could hear its heart beating. As I slowly approached the deer, getting ready to pounce, it took off running for its life. It must have sensed me. I was never really that good at hunting.

Crap!! I really wasn't feeling to well and now I had to chase a deer. I felt a sharp pain of hunger in my stomach and I knew I had no choice. The deer ran so far ahead of me I was forced to follow its scent. The trees were a blur as I passed them running deeper and deeper into the forest. Its scent was getting stronger as I got closer. My eyes focused as I finally found my prey. It jumped over boulders and tree stumps. Jumping side to side as it ran, hoping to throw me off. After 10 minutes, of this silly game of hide and go seek, I had trapped it. I watched it as it struggled to get around me, with one little jump I landed on top of the deer and sunk my teeth into its neck. Its blood was so warm, so satisfying. I didn't stop until I got every last drop.

I had never felt so good after feeding. I felt stronger and faster. But still, as I stood there looking at my dead prey, guilt started to set in. I hated killing, but as my father put it, it was all part of the food chain. And now smaller animals were going to benefit from the rest of the deer and my father always assured me nothing would go to waste. I guess he was right, but I still never felt right about it.

I looked up and saw the sun was beginning to set. It was time for me to head back before my family got too worried. I looked around trying to remember where I came from. The forest looked the same in every direction I turned. I smelt the air hoping I could catch a familiar scent, but there was nothing. I slowly walked trying to remember my path, as I continued to smelling the air. I froze when I finally caught a scent. It was a pungent smell of pine, moss and something I couldn't put my finger on. I wasn't sure if I had ever smelt it before, but it reminded me of something.

_What is that? _I asked myself.

The scent slowly got stronger and I heard the breath and heart beat of something. I wanted to run, but my body wouldn't let me.

_I can defend myself if I have to,_ I thought.

Then again, I remembered, I didn't know how to fight. By the sound of the breath and heart beat this thing was circling me. My heart started to race, I crouched down, growling baring my teeth. I was hoping to scare away whatever was out there. Its breathing and heart beat started to quicken as I felt it getting closer. My muscles tighten as I prepared to fight or run if I had to. I held my position looking out into the forest hoping to see what was out there.

Suddenly everything went quite. I couldn't hear a breath or a heart beat. I couldn't understand how I couldn't hear its footsteps. What was this thing?

Whatever it was, it stopped. Had it run away?

I sniffed the air trying to catch its scent. It was still there, hiding in the trees. So I stayed in my position and scanned the forest surrounding me.

_I wish my family was here_, I thought to myself.

I decided it was time to run. I slowly started to straighten my posture, still paying attention to my surroundings. I heard a movement in front of me and something stepped out from behind the trees.

I only saw the color of rust at first as I quickly crouched down ready to fight. My eyes started to adjust and I saw a large wolf standing in front of me. I growled hoping to scare it, forcing it to run away, but it didn't. I didn't want to kill another animal but I felt like I had no choice. Now I was the one being hunted. It stood there watching me. I had to take it down it before it attacked me.

I jump in the air hoping to land on top of the wolf, with no luck. It just simply stepped to the side, and I swore I heard it laugh. It didn't charge at me, it still stood there watching me as I hurried back onto my feet.

_What kind of wolf is this?_ I asked myself, glaring into its eyes.

As I was crouched down staring into the russet wolf's eyes, I didn't see the eyes of a predator. Its big dark brown eyes were full of compassion and kindness. Again I had the odd sense that I have seen those eyes before. Something wasn't right. I put my hands up as if I were waving a white flag. I slowly straightened up while still keeping eye contact with the wolf.

"I just want to go home," I said pleading with the wolf.

_I can't believe I'm negotiating with an animal,_ I thought to myself.

The wolf looked at me, as he tilted his head in confusion.

"What am I doing?" I said out loud, "So much for being normal!"

In the argument with myself I had forgotten about the wolf standing in front of me. I looked up at him and was surprised by the expression on its face.

The wolf looked at me with a grin. He knelt down, as though it was allowing me to pass. I figured I would try.

I slowly walked passed him, never once turning my back on him. It too never took its eyes off me as I stepped away from it. When I felt I was far enough away I took off sprinting as fast as I could. I ran in the opposite direction hoping it wouldn't follow me.

I have never encountered such an animal. It was larger than any other wolf I've seen. It seem smarter almost human like. I had so many questions running through my head. I had to find out about that wolf, and are there more like it?

I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was running, because all of a sudden I hit what I thought was a rock.

"Daddy," I screamed throwing my arms around him.

He picked me up into his arms giving me a bone crushing hug. I noticed as I pulled away from him he had the most peculiar look on his face.

"Renesmee, where have you been?" he asked.

"I needed to go hunting and I didn't want to wait for any one so I chased a deer and a wolf came out of no where," I continued rambling until my father stopped me.

I didn't think I made any sense, but my father did catch one word; wolf.

"You saw a wolf?" he asked sounding angry. "Are you ok sweetie? I'll kill them if they.." and he stopped all of a sudden.

I looked at him very puzzled. He turned his head trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"You'll kill who, Daddy?" I asked peeking around his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of his expression.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. You can't stray to far from home around here. We have boundaries."

"Boundaries?" I asked more confused then ever. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you? I'm not a child anymore, stop treating me like one."

I was so angry. I wanted to know what was going on. What was my father hiding from me?

"Sweetie let's head home now, it's getting late and your mother is worried," my father said trying to calm me down.

"Fine!" I said stomping my foot to the ground.

I followed my father as we ran home. I started to recognize some of the trees as we passed them and I realized it was the same path I had taken. The house came into view and I saw Emmet standing on the front lawn.

"Renesmee, you smell like a dog," he teased me as I past him.

"What did you say?" Rosalie said, appearing out of no where along with the rest of the family.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face as they all approached me. No one moved, they just stood there staring at me until Esme approached me.

"Renesmee, you're safe." Esme said as she hugged me. "Don't you ever scare us like that again?"

And with that everyone but my mother and father surrounded me. Grabbing me and hugging me. Telling me how worried they were and so on and so on.

As I struggled to get out of everyone's grasp, I noticed in the corner of my eye my mother and father talking. Then out of no where, my mother started yelling at my father. I have never seen her yell before, so I quickly ran to them only catching the end of their conversation.

"What should you tell me?" I asked my mother.

"Baby there is a lot about forks that we haven't told you, and maybe it's time you know."

"I don't think she's ready for this my love," my father said through his teeth.

"She has to know Edward! And we need to be the ones to tell her, before she gets herself hurt."

"Fine, let's go inside and we'll talk about it. We can tell her what she _**needs to know**_."

I noticed my father put an emphasis on _**needs to know**_, but I ignored it. I watched as my father gave my mother a pleading look. I knew he didn't want to tell me anything, but my mother was forcing him.

As I stood there listening to my parents and now the rest of the family chiming in on what I needed to be told, the russet colored wolf popped into my mind. It was such a beautiful creature, its dark brown eyes and its beautifully colored coat had me mesmerized. There was something about this animal that had me stuck. Was I ever going to see it again?

_Whoa!! _I thought to myself. It's an animal and that's it. _What am I doing? _I couldn't help feeling like a freak at that moment, but I still couldn't get that wolf out of my head.

_Renesmee, stop that!_ an angry voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up at my father embarrassed, and nodded.

I stood there still puzzled not able to say a word. I felt my father put his arm around me as he gently led me towards the house. My mother walked along the other side of me, as the rest of the family followed.

Was I finally going to get some answers?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jacob**

(Jacob's point of view)

I phased as I ran into the forest.

_Hey Jake_, I heard Seth as soon as I phased.

He must of heard my thoughts as I phased.

See we were werewolves, well technically shape shifters. We used a form of telepathy to communicate with the others in our pack, but it only worked while we were in our wolf form.

_Hey buddy! How did patrol go?_ I thought.

_Good I guess, it was boring as hell. There's never anything exciting here!! _

_Yeah, I know. Think of it as a good thing though. Go ahead and head home. Get some rest. I can patrol now!! _I thought with enthusiasm.

_Ok, thanks Jake. I'll meet up with you after I get some food and sleep._

_Sounds good_, I thought taking off into the woods.

I knew Seth had phased back into human form because I couldn't hear his thoughts. Seth's thoughts drove me crazy. He was always thinking about imprinting. Everyone else in the pack had imprinted except him. He was always so lonely, and we all sensed it every time we were in wolf form. It was bad enough I was feeling so empty inside; I didn't need to feel his pain too.

I think that's the reason Seth and I had become such good friends. We knew the other was hurting, but we never said it out loud. Instead we were just there for each other. Finding things to do to take our minds off of our pain, and it worked for the most part.

Ahhh patrolling, it was one of my favorite things to do. It felt good having the wind through my fur as I ran through the forest making sure all was good in our little world. Forks became a quite place after the Cullens left. Not one vampire ever came around. We were happy that Forks and La Push was safe, but it made us restless never having anything to do.

I had come up to the boundary line set in a truce between the Quileute tribe and the Cullens. I decided I would stick around here for a while. As I was pacing back and forth running my paws through the dirty, I suddenly found myself thinking about my imprint. Most of the time, I felt like I was dying inside without her in my life. Would I even recognize her if I saw her walking down the street? Where was she? What was she like? Every possible question had popped in my head about her. I didn't think I could keep going on with out her. I needed her.

As my pacing became more intense, I caught an odd scent in the air. The scent was so sweet and tempting as it hit my nose. It got stronger and something whizzed past me at an incredible speed.

_A leech?_ I asked myself a bit confused by the smell.

_How come it didn't notice me standing here?_

I had to pause for a second to think.

_Ok, there has been no sign of the Cullens since they moved, so it can't be one of them._

_I think?_

_No no no, I'm sure it wasn't one of them. None of them smelt like that, not even Bella._

_Damn! I'm letting that bloodsucking leech get away._

I took off running as fast as I could. I had to catch up to the leech before it hurt someone. The anticipation started building in my stomach. I could already picture myself ripping that leech limb from limb.

_Finally some action around here!_

I picked up my pace as I ran through the forest. I followed the faint sweet scent as it got stronger the further in to Quileute territory I went. When I caught the leech in my sight, it was getting ready to pounce on a deer. As it caught its prey, I watched while the deer struggled under its attacker's grip.

I got closer hoping to get a better view of what I was up against. It was a female. She had her back to me so I couldn't really see that much. She had long curly hair with a bronze tint to it. It had flecks of gold as the sun shined down on her. I had to tear myself away from watching strands of her hair flying in the wind as she finished her meal.

_What are you doing Jake?_ I thought to myself, _are you actually checking out a leech?_

She moved and I glanced back at her. She stood up, dusted herself off and started to look around, still never noticing me. She turned in my direction and my heart started to race and I began panting.

_Are my eyes playing a trick on me? I have to get closer._

I tried to slow my heart rate and calm my breathing. I didn't want to her to sense me in any way. I slowly stood on my paws and began to circle around her, hiding behind the trees. I just need one good look at her then I would know what to do.

I tried my best to keep as quite as possible. I was almost there when a sense panic came over me. She crouched down frantically glaring out into the forest. She knew something was watching her and she was ready to fight.

_Shit!! Not yet, I just need one good look._

I stopped as soon as I got in front of her, still hiding in the trees. I watched her face as a lot of emotions touched her soft angelic face. I looked a little harder, letting my eyes focus and my heart stopped. I realized I knew that face. It was all grown up, but I still knew it. And that smell, it was exactly how I remembered it.

_How could I forget?_

_Nessie!! _I thought as my empty heart suddenly felt so full.

I slowly scanned every inch of her, noticing the curves that projected from her petite little frame in all the right places. Her pale ivory skin glowed in the sun with pink accents. Her eyes were just as I remembered them; big and brown, exactly like her mother's once were. She was absolutely perfect.

She straightened her posture and started to look for a direction to run in. I couldn't let her leave, not yet. It was time to show myself.

I had to decide if I wanted to show myself as a wolf or a human.

After a brief moment of thought, Wolf, I decided. I knew I couldn't throw myself at her and expect her to love me right away. I needed to give her time. She didn't know me.

_This is going to take some planning._

And with that last thought I stepped out from behind the trees.

She quickly crouched back down and I heard a growl escape her throat. She waited a moment and lunged at me. Time seemed to move so slowly. I stepped to the side and her hair ran across my wet nose, forcing me to smell it. The scent was tempting and caused my body to burn. I've never smelt anything that good.

_Just like Bells, so quick to react without an explanation_, I thought to myself and I let out a little laugh while watching her get back on her feet.

She crouched back into position and stared into my eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but her growling had stopped. Her beautiful brown eyes were staring deep into mine. She had me hypnotized; I wanted this moment to last forever.

She slowly raised her hands and stood straight up, never taking her eyes away from mine. Then as if looking at her wasn't enough, she spoke.

"I just want to go home," she pleaded with me.

Her voice was so soft. It was like a lullaby, so soothing and comforting. I could listen to that voice for eternity.

_Of course I would let her go home. I could never hurt her._

I knew I must have looked confused by the look in her eyes. I had to figure out how to communicate with her, so she knew she was safe with me and she could leave if she wanted to. My eyes had fallen to the ground as my thoughts raced through my head.

The sudden sound of her voice broke my train of thought and my eyes jumped right back on her. She was talking to herself.

"What am I doing?" she said questioning herself while biting her bottom lip, "So much for being normal!"

I remained quiet, trying not to interrupt her cute ranting. Her eyes were no longer focused on me and I thought she forgot there was a huge wolf standing in front of her.

When her eyes found their way back to mine, I couldn't help but smile. She reminded me so much of Bells, but she still had her unique differences. And I was in love with her.

She looked so tired and confused. I decided to knell down hoping she would figure out I was letting her pass and she did. She nodded and slowly backed away from me never looking away. As soon as she was far enough away from me, she turned and took off running fading into the forest. I stood there until her scent faded with her body.

_My Nessie is back,_ I thought with excitement hanging on every word,_ so that must mean the Cullens are back too_.

_What?_ A loud voice rang in my head.

_Seth not so loud!!_

_Sorry man, The Cullens are back in Forks? Nessie is back?_ He asked confused.

_Yeah, get the pack together and meet me at the beach, _I ordered.

_Ok Jake, we'll meet you there!!_ And he was gone.

I had to explain everything to the pack. There was going to be a new set of rules to follow. New things were coming and we had to be prepared.

I ran through the woods towards the beach as fast as I could. When I hit the border before the forest broke into the beach, I paused for a second. I watched as my pack slowly gathered around a fire.

I phased back to human form got dressed and stepped through the trees onto the sand. My walk towards the fire burning on the beach felt long as I thought about what I was going to say and how I was going to say it.

I decided I would lay it all out and let them give me their opinion, but I was the alpha male and my decision was final. I hated giving orders, but sometimes it was necessary.

I just needed to make sure my pack knew how important this was to me. I haven't been this happy since the day my Nessie was born. I wasn't going to lose her again. I was prepared to do anything for her.

"Well, here I go!!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I felt like I needed to add Jacob's POV. He's just so lovable, I couldn't help it. :0)**

**What did you think?**

**Thank You sooooo much for those of you that do review your opinions are very helpful.**

***BTW the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes out.**


	5. Chapter 4

***I'm so sorry for the delay. I had a little writer's block, but now I should be able to update faster.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you so much, for all of you that read and review. I do enjoy all of your opinions.**

Chapter 4

Rules

**Jacob's POV**

I could feel the eyes of my pack on me, as I approached the bond fire. I looked around the fire and into every one's eyes. I saw the anticipation in their eyes and I knew they were waiting for an explanation. They were all there; Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Ian, Ryan, and the youngest Piper.

Embry and Quil left Sam's pack to join me, and as soon as Ian, Ryan and, Piper came of age they choose to join my pack instead of Sam's. Ryan and Piper are siblings just like Seth and Leah, but if you thought Leah was bad, Piper was 10 times worse. We all got along, with the exception of the occasional girl drama. I accepted being an alpha, but I still had a hard time giving commands. A command just always seemed so harsh to me, especially when no matter how hard you tried to fight it you still had to obey.

But at this moment I was preparing myself, I had to be ready to give commands if this meeting didn't go the way I wanted it to. I knew we were going to have to enforce the rules, now that the Cullens were back in town. The oldest members of my pack would understand and follow me, they were there when we fought along side the Cullens, but I still wondered how our newest members were going to react.

_This is going to be a long night_, I thought to myself

"Hey guys!" I said with a little hesitation.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" they all seemed to ask in unison

"Well, there something I need to tell you." I bit down on my lip ready to spit out information that was going to change all of our lives. "The Cullens are back in Forks."

Leah jump out of her seat and yelled, "Are they visiting or stay?"

"They're staying." I answered

"So what does this mean?" Leah asked shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"Please sit down Leah and I'll explain."

"No, explain now," she demanded

"SIT DOWN LEAH," I demanded and she had no choice but to listen.

Leah was never one to like the Cullens, only because of the whole natural enemies' thing. She never really gave them a chance when they lived her. She was only civil because she knew she had to be, for my sake. Leah did have her moments.

I could tell by the look on everyone's face that they had so many questions, questions that I probably didn't have any answers to. I took a deep breathe and continued.

"I will tell you what I know, which isn't a lot, and then we can discuss it, Ok?"

Everyone nodded and I began to explain.

"While I was patrolling a vampire ran past me on to our land. I chased after it hoping to catch it before it could hurt anyone. When I finally caught up to it, it was feeding on a deer it had been chasing," I started my story trying to get to the point as quick as possible. "When I was watching it feed I noticed there was something familiar about her."

"Her?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow.

By the look on his face I knew he knew where I was going with this. I could never figure out how he does that. He always knew what I was trying to say before I could say it. I guess that's what happens when you spend so much time with someone and have the relationship we had.

"Yes her. Please let me finish," I answered. "I approached her, ready to attack, but I froze when she turned to face me. I knew who it was."

I paused for a second and saw everyone sitting on the edge of their seat waiting for me to continue. I ran my fingers through my hair, shook my head and looked into the fire while the words came out.

"It was Nessie!" I said adding a surprised tone to her name. "So, if she's her then we have to assume the whole family is here too and if the Cullens are in forks you are not to hunt vampires until you all meet them. That goes especially for you younger ones. You don't know what they look like and I don't want you hurting any of the Cullens and I am only going to say this once, no one is to touch or hurt Nessie Cullen and that's a command!!"

"Who's Nessie and why do we have to be nice to a vamp?" Piper questioned. "I mean I know all about the Cullens and the agreement, but I don't get what's up with this chick."

I saw Ryan and Ian shake their heads in agreement and glance back up to me.

"Nessie is Bella and Edwards daughter." I answered

"Bella and Edward had a daughter?" Piper chimed in. "That still doesn't explain what makes her so important."

"She's my imprint!" I shoot back at her. "And she's only half vampire, the other half is human!"

I felt the blood rushing to my face as I started getting angry. I had my fist balled up on my sides. I just glared into the fire while I tried to calm down.

Everyone froze. The only people that knew I had imprinted were Sam and Seth and the only reason I told Sam was so he could help me when the Volturi came to take my Nessie. It was hard keeping this secret from the rest of my pack, and I felt so relieved that they knew. Now I could think about her all I wanted too, and I wasn't going to have anyone question me on my choices, at least not these ones.

"We will do as you say Jake, Right?" Leah said as she looked at everyone.

"Right!" they all responded hesitantly.

"Thank you Leah," I said as I threw her a suspicious glance. "I will let you guys know when we meet with the Cullens. You can all go now; I'll talk to you later."

They all got up and started to walk towards La Push. I grabbed Leah's arm.

"What are you up to?" I whispered into her ear.

She looked at me and smiled, "For once in my life, I'm not up to anything. If she's what makes you happy, I'm behind you one hundred percent. Love for normal human beings, is hard to find, and when they find it, it doesn't always last. The way I see it, we're lucky Jake, when we imprint it's for life and no one can take that feeling away from us. It can make us stronger or kill us. It's what we are. You do what it takes to get her back Jacob Black!! Now, do you mind letting go of my arm? I have to help my mom make dinner."

"Ahhh yeah sure sorry Leah, Thank you."

"You're welcome Jake," she replied with a wink as she walked away.

"She's been like that ever since Matt and her got together," Seth interrupted catching me off guard.

"Yeah I didn't expect that," I laughed

I turned to face Seth, who had a smug look on his face.

"I knew you were talking about Nessie!" he boasted.

"Yeah ok, Seth, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure buddy! What's up?"

"Seth I want you to keep an eye on Nessie for me, as a personal favor?" I asked. "Try to do as much as you can to get involved in her life without getting to close to Edward. I don't want him reading your mind and finding out what you're doing, at least not yet."

"I can do that Jake, No problem," He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I don't get why you just don't introduce yourself!"

"I can't yet. I need to talk to Bella and Edward first. I don't want them taking her away again, so I'm going to take my time with this, no matter how badly I need her!" I replied trying to hold back my tears.

"Ok, that's cool I understand. So…" Seth began with that smug look still on his face, "How did it feel seeing her again?"

A smile grew across my face as I spoke, "Man!! She's amazing. All grown up and the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She's perfect. I don't know how I've lived so long without her."

"I'm happy for you Jake and I'll do what ever you need me to do," he paused and looked towards La Push, "I'm gonna head home now, I'm starving," he said rubbing his stomach. "Do you wanna come over for dinner? My mom is making some fried chicken and mashed potatoes!!"

"No I'm just going to sit here and think for a bit, but thanks anyways!!"

"Ok, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Seth," I said waving to him.

As I sat there thinking, I remembered I had to tell Sam about today.

_I'll be sure to tell him as soon as I get home._

I looked up from the ground and saw the sun falling slowly behind the mountains, making the sky glow like fire. I haven't looked at a sunset like that in a long time. I never realized how beautiful this beach was. How serine it seemed to be when there weren't people playing in the water.

She made me think like this. I was starting to see things differently because of here. I had her back, well almost back in my life. I can't lose her, not again. She was now the reason for my living, she had always been.

I knew Seth would take care of her when I couldn't. He would protect her as much as I would and never let a bad thing happen to her.

The waves crashed against the shore and brought me out of my train of thoughts. I glanced around and some how I hadn't noticed the sun had gone down and the moon was shining bright. As I got up, dusting the sand of my pants I noticed an image in the corner of my eye. By the time I turned towards the forest and focused my eyes the image was gone.

I didn't know if it was just a shadow or if there really was something there. Being the curious one I had to find out what that was. I phased as I ran into the forest. I followed the scent that lingered along the trees and brush. As the scent got stronger, I found myself in a beautiful opening in the forest. I was in Bella's meadow and there lying on the ground I saw an image shining in the moon light.

_What should I do?_ I thought to myself.

**Reneseme's POV**

We walked into the house and I was amazed by the size of it. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling bringing in so much light. It lit up every bit of furniture, which was lightly colored to match every other part of the house. There was so an array of art that lined the walls, it was beautiful. But something else caught my eye, in the corner of the living room there was a black baby grand piano.

I ran to the piano and ran my fingers along the ivory keys. I tickled the keys that had a perfect pitch. I walked along the outside of the frame examining every inch of shiny black wood. It was the most beautiful piano I have ever seen. I couldn't wait to play it.

_It is beautiful isn't it_, I heard a voice in my head.

_Is it yours_, I thought.

_It was, but now it's your sweetie_.

I turned to look at him and he had a smile on his face as he nodded to me.

Thank you I mouthed to him.

My mother looked between the two of us and by the look on her face; she wanted to know what was going on.

"Dad gave me his piano," I said easing her questions. "But you still have to tell me what you've been hiding!"

"Of course were still going to tell you baby," my mother reassured me.

"Edward, my love we have to tell her," my mother said grabbing his hand.

"Ok Bella," he responded kissing her on the forehead.

Everyone gathered in living room. I sat on the couch between my mother and Rosalie. My father stood in front of us, like a performer getting ready to start the first act. I had to stop myself from laughing, while I watched him sort through his thoughts.

He paused and turned to face me.

"Well sweetie," he began hesitantly, "Remember when I told you about our fight with the Volturi after you were born?"

I nodded my head yes.

"There were quite a few details I had left out."

I glared at him forcing him to continue.

"That night we had werewolves, well technically they're shape shifters, standing along side us ready to fight and protect you. Do you know what a werewolf is?" he asked me.

"I've herd of werewolves but I never thought they actually existed!" I said very puzzled.

"Well they do exist and they were suppose to be our natural enemies, that is until you were born!!"

"Huh!!" was the only response I had.

"I guess I can try my best to explain form the beginning. Many years ago there had been a treaty made between us and the Quileute tribe, they live in La Push just outside of Forks. We agreed not to hunt on there land and never to hurt a human anywhere near here, not that we would ever hurt a human. So there were boarders put up that we never crossed." He explained.

"Is that what I saw in the woods, a werewolf?" I demanded, "Then why didn't it hurt me if I was on their land."

"I'll get to that in a minute sweetie. When I left your mother all alone in forks, she became really close friends with a young man who soon after that became a werewolf. He cared very deeply for your mother and tried very hard to win her over even after I came back. They were best friends and we didn't understand why they were so attached to each other. He even left his pack to protect your mother when she was pregnant with you. He was there on the day you were born. When he saw you he understood why he was so protective of your mother. He found out it was you that kept him around. He had imprinted on you."

"What is imprinting?" I asked.

"Imprinting is a way werewolves are told they found their soul mate, the person that is made for them," he responded.

I felt the anger boil through my body. What was he saying? Why would they keep this from me?

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed

"Please sweetie let me finish," he said try to calm me. "Because you were his imprint the werewolves stood by us to protect you and we were able to cross into their land. But we knew we had to leave that night. We couldn't stay in Forks after everything that had happened. We snuck away in the night and never told anyone where we had gone."

I stared down at the floor trying to think about what I was going to say.

_Someone out there is actually made for me and I for him_, I thought to myself.

"Who is he," I demanded. "I want to know, I want to meet him!!"

"No," my father yelled startling everyone in the room. "You are too young to get wrapped up in this imprinting thing and falling in love. You're not ready for it."

"I'm not too young," I shot back. "And what do you know what I'm ready for, I don't think you even know me."

"Reneseme!" my father never used my name unless I was in trouble. "You are not to go anywhere near those werewolves or La Push. You are to only go to school and back home. And there will always be one of us with you when you hunt. Do you understand?"

His body shook as he yelled at me. I have never seen my father so angry. He's face was twisted with agony. He turned his back on me and looked out the window.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I stood up and looked around the room looking for someone to back me up. Even my own mother didn't say anything.

"No one is going to say anything?" I questioned everyone with no response. "I guess not!!"

My mother put her arm around my waist and tried to pull me back down to the couch.

"Don't touch me," I screamed at her. "In fact why don't all of you just leave me alone!"

I ran out of the house with tears streaming down my face.

I could hear my father yelling my name in the distance and my mother telling him to let me be.

Everything was a blur as I past the trees in the forest. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away, away from all the lies and secrets my family had.

I kept running, ignoring my father's demands. I came to the edge of the woods and caught a glimpse of the ocean.

_I must be near La Push_, I thought.

It was beautiful as I stood there watching the sun go down. I felt relief for a second. The glow of the sky surrounded me and gave me a sense of warmth and well being. I was so angry, but something felt so right, like I was meant to be here, watching this sunset.

I stood still hoping the world would just pass me and forget all about me. I always thought I was a freak. I thought no one could ever fall in love with me. When all along there was someone out there for me, someone who was willing to die for me that wasn't a family member. All of a sudden I had a need for him. I never felt like this before. I had to find him.

The waves started crashing harder against the shore drawing my attention to a man sitting on the shore.

_Crap!_ I thought to myself

I wasn't in the mood to make up some story about who I am. So I ran back into the woods.

Hopefully he didn't notice me.

I ended up in a beautiful meadow. I looked around and noticed the moon had lit up every corner of it. My father's words slowly crept back into my mind and I started to cry again.

_Why me?_ I asked myself.

I threw myself on the ground and just laid there sobbing until everything went blank.


End file.
